Now in three flavors!
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: One Genos was already a handful, now Saitama had three. No pairings. (shipping goggles are optional) Rated for language and some graphic themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyone else suddenly feel the urge to write after listening to 90's/00's rap and R&B? N-no? Oh…

Work inspired by artwork found on riche-duck's tumblr. The work being My Three Genos

Now in three flavors!

Chapter 1: Neapolitan

It was cold. Winter was well on its way and snow fell to the silent streets of City Z. With little to no people to shovel snow, it was allowed to build up, melt, and make the sidewalks long strips of ice. Yet the single room apartment was warm, even without the assistance of a heater.

In Saitama's living, dining and bedroom, sat Genos.

Well, three of him.

One of them had hair of white, and his arms were silver accompanied by an icy blue glow as opposed to Genos' orange and gold. White eyes stared unblinking at Saitama's own and he turned to the other. This one had black hair and red eyes. His arms were black, similar to 'normal' Genos, yet they glowed red. When they locked eyes, the other Genos smiled and Saitama immediately looked to the Genos he knew and had gotten used to. Blonde, yellow eyes and arms that changed depending on whatever upgrade he had gotten. This time they were steel grey.

Saitama coughed.

"So uh… What should I call you?"

"I am Genos, but you may call me what you like." The two new Genos' said in robotic unison.

Saitama placed both elbows on his coffee table and rested his face in his palms. His apartment was not suitable for more than two people, and even that was pushing it.

It was supposed to be an easy job. Genos had found a lead to the dreaded cyborg that he had been after, and Saitama tagged along just in case the kid got himself armless and legless again.

They had found another facility like the House of Evolution. Except this time the building was situated at the base of a canyon, and nothing but rock and a desert like area surrounded them. Saitama observed the multiple story structure, unimpressed.

"So Genos, you think it's gonna be like last time? You know, where they have a basement?"

"It is likely the case. Allow me to test that theory." Genos responded, raising his arm.

The building was reduced to rubble and dust with a single blast. Saitama waved a hand to prevent the dust from getting in his face and walked forward when everything settled. The surrounding area was undisturbed this time, showing Genos showed a bit more control with his firing. Kicking and tossing rocks aside, there was a trap door.

Saitama was slightly interested as they blasted through drones and robots from the self-defense system.

The basement wasn't a pristine white like the House of Evolution, instead simply using underground caves as they were with added lighting, catwalks, and occasionally a monitor or wires. Saitama was surprised that Genos got captured by an enemy robot. It was faster than Genos, but not faster than Saitama. As he chased the thing, it became more of an annoyance than a challenge when he had to go through a natural maze. When blasting through walls proved ineffective, he had to actually find his way around which took an annoyingly long time.

Turn after turn he was only met with doors, dead ends, or bottomless pitfalls. By the time he reached the main lab, Genos was already powered off and some complicated contraption was practically bursting with electricity. The other speedy robot was nowhere in sight.

It was the only room with normal walls and flooring, and enough gadgets tor several electronic stores. The scientist behind it all had a half and half appearance, one side human, the other robotic.

As Saitama pondered if it was murder to punch someone like that, the entire room started to rumble. He could think later, he needed to get Genos out of that machine.

Then he was forced to stop again.

Would it be safe to just unplug him? Would it be like taking out a USB and the entire thing needed to be wiped clean? Saitama couldn't even try to make sense of all the wires and things poking in Genos' body and something told him just ripping him out would do more damage than good.

The scientist started going on about some kind of mumbo jumbo that Saitama didn't understand nor care about. So he went for the next best thing and grabbed the mad scientist by the collar.

"Oi, what are you doing to him?"

"I-I just explained exactly what I was going!" the man shouted indignantly.

"Well it should have made more sense!"

"How does it not make any sense?!"

"Whatever, just stop whatever it is! Right now!"

The mad man laughed.

"This will be my greatest creation yet! Go ahead and try to kill me, but just know, that nothing will be able to stop it!"

Saitama let the man drop as he turned back and looked for an "off" switch of some kind. There were a lot of buttons on the console in front of Genos, and they all were either unlabeled or labeled with a long word that Saitama was sure wasn't even in a dictionary. Just as he was about to start pressing at random, the rumbling stopped, and so did the electricity.

There was a loud hiss and two platforms Saitama hadn't noticed were lowered down, identical cylindrical tubes atop them. Though what was inside them made Saitama pause.

"Ehehe, now you see. I will use Genos and my two fine androids to dominate this world! Together, we will turn all that is organic into naught but machinery! Starting with you! Bald one!"

Saitama's eyebrow twitched but he kept his eyes on the two clones. There was a hum, and they opened their eyes simultaneously. The cylinders slid open, and they stepped out. Genos twitched as well as he was released.

Both clones inspected their surroundings and themselves. Unlike Genos, the other two were unclothed, but Saitama could see that they were still identical in every sense but color. Saitama was not in favor of fighting the boy again, let alone three of him. Yet if push came to shove, he'd just make him a torso and hope that doctor of his could put him back together again.

"Genos?"

Three pairs of eyes locked onto him.

"Teacher?"

There was a silent pause.

"Oh. You're still normal?"

The original flexed his arms.

"It appears so. I was powered down, I'm sorry for being such a hindrance Teacher."

"No!"

The doctor was shaking.

"No, no, no! What are you doing?! Attack him!"

The cyborg and pair of androids remained still.

"Uh, it looks like your plan didn't work man. Sorry bout that." Saitama said, shrugging.

The scientist screamed and began pressing buttons on a console pad.

Then an alarm sounded.

"WARNING: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. NEODYMIUM SEQUENCE ACTIVATING IN 1 MINUTE"

At this Genos seemed actually wary.

"Can you run?" Saitama asked, not sure what neodymium meant but he didn't want to find out.

"Yes." The original said.

Saitama wasn't sure exactly what to do with the others, but they weren't attacking so they weren't a problem, yet. Instead of asking for their input, turned and began speeding out of the laboratory.

The sun had set, and Saitama was now sitting with two androids and a cyborg in his living, dining, and bedroom not entirely sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The Neodymium from last time refers to Neodymium magnets which are used to wipe data clean for certain electronics. I don't know how Genos works, nor would I even understand the real mechanics, so I'm just gonna assume if someone used them on him, his brain and the wires attached would not agree.

Also, I'm using a screen shot from the anime as a guide to how the cities work in relation to their distance on the map. Since some stuff isn't confirmed, I'm just gonna wing it. Sorry if my info gets jossed.

Chapter 2: Blue Vanilla

The clones had been outfitted with Genos' clothes and despite being the only resident of the apartment, Saitama still had to pay bills. After managing to contact the original apartment owner, he was allowed to rent out the second apartment next door. Though, after much protesting, Genos was in charge of the bill, his primary reasoning being "They are not me, but they're technically me. So I'm staying in the second apartment, thus, I can pay for the bill."

After months of disuse, the place had to be fixed up, but the three robotic teens had the job done in less than an hour, and another hour to purchase furniture. Given that they were androids, they didn't really need the same things Genos did, but he still took them to Dr. Stench to be analyzed. Saitama wasn't complaining about how complacent they were, but it was beginning to stress him out even though they had done nothing wrong. One Genos was truly enough.

Genos had returned with nearly thirty pages of paperwork and scientific data on the clones, but Genos had summed it up rather nicely.

"These are my android clones that were supposed to be used as weapons for Dr. Mechenstein. They were cloned from my mechanical and mental data, however, their personalities were overridden by my devotion to you, Teacher."

Saitama looked around the single room apartment. It looked similar to his own, a coffee table, television, computer, kitchenette, and bathroom. Yet instead of a futon, there were two person sized pods plugged into a black cube to which Saitama could only guess was the power source.

"You are welcome any time to rest here, Teacher." The white haired Genos said. He wore a white, sleeveless sweater and black pants, complimenting his icy color scheme.

"Uh, yeah. So, since you're Genos I think I'll call you…" Saitama placed a hand on his chin in thought. "White Genos."

White Genos smiled softly and bowed.

"Thank you Teacher. I will wear the name with pride." He replied, though the monotony of his voice was even more robotic than regular Genos'.

"So, do you have Genos' memories and stuff too?"

"Yes. I share the same memories, feelings, and attributes as my original. However, I was equipped with different weaponry."

Saitama watched as he extended a hand and a blast of cool air emitted from his palm.

"I am can freeze flowing lava instantaneously. However…" White Genos rotated his wrist and a white hot flame shot outwards, though it was controlled enough to appear as a small jet.

"I am able to use incendiary fire. However, it is not my primary choice of weaponry."

Saitama nodded.

"Pretty neat I guess. So, where'd the other you go?"

"He is seeing if there are any salvage parts from the laboratory. Dr. Mechanstein's self-destruct may have not destroyed everything."

"I see."

White Genos simply stared and Saitama wasn't sure what to really do.

"Do you have anything to do?" he asked awkwardly.

"I will do as you command, Teacher."

"Aside from that?"

"No."

More silence.

Saitama slapped his face down into his palm and tried to think of something, anything. There was no sale today, but maybe he could go on a walk regardless. There was no way he could relax with the thought of an android living next door, listening, and waiting. At least Genos would cook and clean.

"Hey, you up for a walk?"

* * *

The neighboring City D was more alive than City Z, and Saitama let the buzzing of the throngs of people go through him. Unlike City Z, snow wasn't even able to pile up on the ground given the general population. Body heat, exhausts from cars, and warmed buildings made the area more pleasant to be in. After finally investing in shoes better suited for snow, they were on sale after all, Saitama could walk around without his toes being annoyingly cold. There weren't any monsters or evil doers out, making it a peaceful afternoon.

He preferred his quiet apartment, but basic human contact did favors to his mind. There were shocked gasps at the sight of Not-Quite-Genos at his side, silently following him. People snapped pictures as they passed, and Saitama inwardly cringed as he realized what was happening. Their Demon Cyborg had gotten a new look. They weren't wrong, but it would certainly cause confusion.

"Do you eat?" Saitama asked, looking over to the other.

"I do not. However, like my original, I am able to convert food into a source of fuel."

"Great." Saitama drawled. There was a tea merchant with a portable stand and Saitama approached.

"Two please."

The merchant nodded and exchanged the small sum of money for drinks.

White Genos stared down at the steaming beverage in the insulated paper cup, still walking alongside Saitama.

"What? You don't like tea or something?"

White Genos looked up.

"I do not dislike it, nor do I particularly care for it. I am neutral."

"Er, that how Genos feels too?"

The white haired android tilted his head as though in thought.

"We share identical ideas, yet, I feel as though we are different."

"Well you are an android and he's a cyborg. Does that count?" Saitama asked, his mouth still on the cup.

"You are correct Teacher, however, I cannot properly process just what it is that makes us different. This thought process cannot be confirmed. Error 5200. Troubleshooting."

Saitama paused mid sip as the android froze and stood absolutely still, speaking in pure computer and his eyes dimmed. People were staring as well and Saitama was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. If the boy suddenly broke down because he thought too much that was going to be a problem, and a waste of cash since he hadn't even taken a sip of his own tea.

Just before Saitama could nudge his forehead, those white eyes came to life once more.

"It appears as though my conscious is branching off from my originals. Proceeding with drinking tea."

At this, Saitama's mouth was slightly ajar and an eyebrow raised as the android drank the entire cup in seconds.

"I have come to a conclusion, I like tea."

The older man took a sip of his own and kept walking.

"Yeah, good for you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not sure how long I'll make this. But here we go whoooo

Oh yeah, this is pre-Boros. I have no intention of really following the main story aside from timeline purposes.

Chapter 3: Red Chocolate

Uncomfortable was an understatement when Saitama was faced alone with the black and red android.

He just kept smiling when Saitama so much as looked his way and he was always staring. This one was outfitted with a black collared shirt, only the material was much thinner, his red lights glowing clearly from his chest plate. Like the other, he also had black pants. After the apartment next door was completely set up, the next day, Saitama found himself with another Genos. White Genos remained in the apartment. Saitama had instructed him to find a hobby, so he was sure he was doing just that. Hopefully he wouldn't shut down again while trying to figure it out. Regular Genos was off to his S class duties to which Saitama didn't really mind one bit. But he did mind the new one sitting uncomfortably close, just watching him as he tried to read the newest issue of Shounen Jump.

"Hey man, do you know what personal space is?" Saitama finally asked, irritated.

The android flinched, backing off to a far corner of the room, visibly disturbed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I just…" he bowed. "Forgive me."

Saitama placed the thick magazine over his face and groaned.

"I'm not mad." He said into the pages, then placed the magazine back in his lap. "I'm guessing you have nothing to do either."

"I wish, just as my original, to study you."

"Yeah. Well, sorry but you'll never get where I am. Genos at least has a human brain, you're all machine."

"O-oh." The boy looked down. "Does this mean I should acquire a human brain?"

"What? No!"

It was clear Saitama probably wasn't going to get to finish what he was reading and placed a bookmark on the page. After setting it atop his bookshelf, he turned back to the other.

"It looks like you're gonna have to get a new purpose in life that isn't studying me. So what's your gig?"

"My gig?" the other said, looking back up.

"Yeah, White Genos can use ice and stuff I guess, what can you do?"

"White Genos?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I should give you a name too. I'll call you…" Saitama paused. "Black Genos. So anyway, what can you do?"

Black Genos sat up straight and showed his upturned palm, sparks of red electricity dancing from it.

"You perused me before I had a proper conscious. I was the robot that took Genos away. The technology behind my speed was extended to my original and White Genos as well. We can all go beyond the speed of sound. My specialty is bombs. I am faster than any man made jet. If ordered, I can wipe a city off the map faster and more efficiently than any military force."

"Oh, that's nice."

"You needn't trouble yourself with insignificant threats any longer Teacher, I can reduce them to ashes for you any time." Black Genos said, placing a hand over where a heart should be.

"Ok. You should go and find a hobby or something because I'd rather not have you staring at me all day."

"Yes, at once Teacher!" Black Genos stood and dashed out of the door leaving Saitama to roll onto his side and cover his face with his palms. He didn't know why he kept getting stuck with all the weirdos, but they just kept on coming.

* * *

Black Genos sped through the air, propelled by his hands and feet. As City A came into view, he allowed himself to freefall, landing in a park near the base of the city. There was a large crater of dirt and snow where he landed, yet he ignored it for the sake of finding a hobby.

"Operation: Search for hobby commencing immediately." He said aloud.

There were squeals and awes everywhere Black Genos went. He ignored them for the sake of his mission but paused when confronted with a preteen looking girl. She was trembling as though she didn't have on a heavy coat and she handed him a letter sealed in a pink envelope.

"P-pp-p-please Mr. Cyb-borg. A-c-c-ept this letter. U-uh, please!"

It appeared he was being mistaken for his cyborg original. Accepting the girl's letter was not part of the protocol of his mission, but his original would have accepted it anyway.

"I accept your letter. Now if you will excuse me, I am busy."

Black Genos' mind was suddenly clouded with questions. His original's mind would never hurt a civilian, in fact he too wanted to protect them. Yet he wasn't sure just why he wanted to ignore the girl completely. He suppressed his thought process and proceeded to acquire a hobby. City A was the epicenter of human activity, there had to be something that would please his teacher for him acquiring it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yellow Wonder Strawberry

Saitama wasn't sure if he should be bothered or not by Genos being so nonchalant about his clones. He didn't treat them like extensions of himself, nor did he treat them like they were lesser beings. Neutral would have to have been the best way to describe it. A few days had passed since the laboratory incident and Genos continued to cook and clean as he normally would. Occasionally, White and Black Genos would visit to report their progress with their new hobbies.

White Genos had taken up studying birds of all things and Black Genos chose glass sculpting. Saitama had no idea how they could have chosen more random hobbies, he had been expecting drawing or something, but he didn't complain. As long as they were out of his figurative hair and not causing trouble everything was fine.

"Teacher, I will go and pick up the mail now. Would you like me to go and get anything while I am out?"

"Nah."

"As you wish."

Saitama rolled up inside his futon, wishing he was tired enough to nap to pass the time. The world had been stupidly calm and he was getting rather antsy. He had no desire to traverse the cold, especially with so much wind and snow, but there wasn't even a giant monster to punch into mist.

He was getting bored. And when Saitama got bored, he got rather annoyed.

Upon Genos' return, Saitama decided to strike up a conversation. There was more hero mail for Genos, and of course a small pile for Saitama of no doubt death threats and junk mail.

"Genos."

"Yes Teacher?" the other responded, opening up the first pink sealed letter in his pile.

"Just how do you feel about those clones of you? They don't seem to care at all, ya know, despite being clones."

Genos briefly looked to Saitama.

"They are non-hostile and sentient. They are not a threat to you or the city, so I simply think nothing of them. After taking them in for analysis, I learned that their mindset is not harmful either."

"Like twin brothers or something?"

Genos nodded. "In a sense. They are me, but we are also different. They are not extensions of my being, nor are we pieces of a whole. They are their own person."

Saitama wasn't sure if he wanted to get into the ethics of life and what counted as a person, so he accepted it and decided it was better to just move on.

"Oh."

The small sound made Saitama look up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing to be concerned with, just an unexpected piece of mail."

"You sure? Almost nothing phases you. Even the dirty stuff."

"It appears people are already mistaking my clones to be me, this letter reads: O.M.G. Genos you are- like, so super hawt (heart) (heart) (heart). I totally love your new look, the black hair is like soooo super sexy." Genos read in the most deadpan of tones.

"Oh yeah, Not really a reason to keep them locked up I guess."

Genos nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there have not been any incidents that tarnish my name so there is little need for concern."

"Gonna tell the public?"

"I see no reason to, unless it becomes a problem at some point."

The older man shrugged. If there was a problem, he'd face it when it became one. Worrying over three Genos' wasn't his style or priority. For now he would much rather hibernate for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To clarify a bit more, Black and White Genos are more or less Genos with an OOC touch. White Genos, if no one's seen the original image source, is Genos on super robot mode (also pure clone for this stories purposes) and Black Genos is more emotional and drastic (also for fic purposes, he has the speedy robot's mindset so not pure clone.)

Chapter 5: Deviled Eggs

Rare warmth during the winter had the streets soaking wet with melting snow, making any dip in the sidewalk more like a flowing stream. Saitama had no rain boots, so he settled for his hero boots as he made his way to City M to visit King. Black Genos accompanied him, not like Saitama minded. If King didn't want him there, then he'd just tell the other to go home and sculpt glass.

Saitama knocked and waited for the man to open the door.

After a few seconds, King opened the door, his famous stoic expression on his face. Upon seeing Genos, he halted his initial greeting.

"You never told me the Demon Cyborg was coming."

"I'll explain inside. And that's not a cyborg." King hesitated, but let them in.

Saitama settled for his usual place in front of King's television, and Black Genos sat a comfortable distance beside him.

"So, Genos got cloned and now he has two twins. Only, they're not cyborgs, they're androids. This one's Black Genos."

King had many questions. He'd read enough manga to know where things like this lead, and the creepy smile the black and red android was giving off dangerous signals. His heart began to pound. Though, if Saitama seemed so calm, was it because he knew the other wasn't a threat? Or did he just not care at all.

"Is… Is it really safe to have them around?"

Saitama had leaned back on his arms.

"According to Genos, yeah. They're basically him but not him. Same memories and stuff, but different."

King was still uneasy, but if he knew Saitama as anything, he was certainly trustworthy.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, King. There's no reason to be upset, I assure you any ally of Teacher's is not someone I would dare harm."

King mentally noted that if he wasn't considered an ally the android might blast him to bits. Though he seemed safe enough to be around.

"Er is he gonna say anything?"

Saitama looked to Black Genos who smiled, tilting his head as he did so.

"Nah. He'd probably wipe his own memory if I asked."

"Is this what you wish Teach-"

" _No_ Black Genos."

King had begun to warm up to the android after a while. After asking if he wanted to play while Saitama raged over being unable to win, he discovered playing against Black Genos was like playing against a computer's A.I. Only he was clearly smarter and wouldn't bug out against a wall or easily exploitable glitch.

For once, King actually had a challenge.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Black Genos!" Saitama cheered at their match.

King's infinite combo strategy was actually broken. He'd been taken by surprise and pushed back. He narrowed his eyes and got serious.

He would not lose.

Their match lasted until the timer ran out, King winning by a smidge of health. Neither managed to beat the other, yet King was still the victor.

"Holy shit. You actually almost beat him!" Saitama exclaimed.

"In my pursuit of a hobby, video games seemed to be a viable option. However, I wished to do something that did not pit me against another computer for I have a vastly superior intelligence. Though I see that King is a more interesting opponent than what I'd expect in a game."

King raised an eyebrow and looked at Saitama.

"I told him to get a hobby. He did."

"Yes. I've taken up glass sculpting."

"Uh, yeah. Great." King looked from the android to the other man and checked the time. It was almost time for his favorite anime and he would much rather be alone when watching.

"There's some business I gotta attend to. Mind coming by another day?" King said as he proceeded to turn off the game and console.

"It's cool. Later dude." Saitama stood, and Black Genos followed suit.

As they began their trip back home, Saitama spoke.

"Hmm, if I couldn't beat King, but you almost beat him, I bet if I beat you, I could beat King!"

"Your logic is wise Teacher. However, we do not own the game. Shall I go and purchase it?"

"Eeeh, no way am I spending all that cash for a console and the TV is way too small."

"Forgive me Teacher, but I was not referring to your apartment. Genos' funds are my own funds, and it would be my apartment that it is placed in."

Saitama cringed at the price tag, but he did have a point. He never once dipped into Genos' pocket no matter how much he insisted on paying for every little thing, but the apartment building was not his and whatever went on next door was not legally his responsibility.

"Well, if you say so. Guess I won't have to borrow King's then."

When Saitama turned to look at Black Genos, he gave that same smile and Saitama promptly looked away. He listened when asked to do something, but he was still pretty weird.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And back to ice cream!

Monster reference goes to Fortitudo from Bayonetta because hurrrr.

Chapter 6: Sundae

Saitama watched the live news coverage of the monster that was shrieking where City B used to be. It looked interesting, but Genos had insisted that he stayed out of it. The beast had a large face of a human like a stone mask, yet the stone moved its face like a person would. Though it was clearly not human as it donned two dragons extended from its sides along with one leg each and a single tail. The thing was also giant in size. Saitama guessed it to be about the same height as the entire apartment building if not bigger.

"We are coming to you live from City B! During attempts to reconstruct the demolished city, citizens and workers were faced with the sudden appearance of a Demon level threat! I repeat, this is a-what's that?" The news reporter went silent for a moment, and Saitama ate another chip.

He could probably get a better view in person, but he was quite comfortable within the confines of his futon.

"I've just received word that this is a Dragon level threat! I repeat, this is a Dragon level threat! But be advised, S rank hero the Demon Cyborg is on the scene! And-what's this? There are 3 of him?"

Saitama didn't really have any desire to fight the two androids, so he took their word for it when they explained what they could do. The news feed was from a helicopter and video drones that hovered around the perimeter.

Genos moved first, blasting his usual destructive shots at the one of the dragons. It shrieked, firing fireballs in response. Genos caused a sonic boom, making the audio disrupt as he dodged. The strange, stone faced monster spun through the air like a bullet, intending to chase after Genos.

"Er are not sure why exactly there are three Demon Cyborg's, but it appears they, or he-er, is working in unison to defeat this threat!" the reporter commentated.

White Genos moved next, grabbing one of the dragon's long necks. There was a bright white flash and a large chunk of ice dragged the head down. Using this momentary distraction, White Genos moved to freeze its wings and other head as well. Genos appeared before the first downed head and bombarded its face with heat blasts.

The thing shrieked and thrashed, unable to fly.

Finally Black Genos moved in. The drone camera zoomed in giving a shaky image of android's face which had the biggest smile. His arms opened up twice their size and he launched missiles into the face of the other dragon.

Freezing job completed, White Genos zipped in front of its main face. Whatever he had planned, he halted as the main face began glowing, expression in outrage.

The ground shook and magma shot forward from its mouth. The three managed to jump back in time. Before the magma could hit the ground, it was frozen midair.

The giant chunk of ice was hefted by all three and shoved right into the monster's face, causing it to holler and be knocked back several hundred feet. Some buildings were clearly destroyed in the process.

"Amazing! The monster is being pushed back by the Demon Cyborg…s? Though it appears there has been some structural damage to the recovering city."

Saitama was sure the monster was seeing stars as it wasn't dead but wasn't getting up either. Pieces of its stone mask had been broken off, and he could see flesh underneath. Blood poured in rivers from the wound, but that didn't stop Genos from beating it while it was down. At the same time, the trio bombarded the monster with attacks.

When the dust settled, the drones were able to zoom in on the trio standing in a large bloodstain and a lot of giant feathers. White Genos began picking up several while Genos and Black Genos conversed. The camera zoomed out to show the general damage the monster had done.

"You got to see it live, the monster has been defeated by the Demon Cyborg and, well, we're not sure what to call his twins. We will try and get an interview from the hero now!"

Saitama wasn't really interested in the interview, choosing instead to let the background noise lull him to sleep. But he was at least glad the kid managed a fight without losing so much as a finger for once.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Blue eggs are totally real and I'm totally not running out of ideas. [LOUD SWEATING]

And yes, that bit about birds is copied and pasted from Wikipedia. I don't know 'bout no birds mang.

Chapter 7: Blue Eggs and Ham

He wasn't sure what triggered it, but something made him really want to get rid of all the snow covering City Z. He lived in a city for a reason, not a mountain. Black, White as well as Genos offered to help, but he only took White Genos along. Saitama actually didn't own a shovel, so he had to go and buy one. He'd never really looked for deals on appliances, so he might actually have a challenge seeking the right one.

White Genos silently followed him along through the snow until a voice stopped them.

"Saitama!"

They turned.

Fubuki was frowning as she hovered over the white covered street.

"Oh. What?"

"What do you mean what? I actually had to come out here by myself because my car can't get through all this snow!"

"And?"

Fubuki scoffed. Before she could speak again, White Genos spoke up.

"Ms. Blizzard of Hell. It is a pleasure seeing you. But Teacher must go and purchase a shovel."

"A… shovel?"

"Yeah. There's too much snow. I wanna shovel it."

Fubuki blinked and looked around. The only way she could tell they were even walking on the sidewalk was from the trail they left and the occasional street sign. With a wave of her hand she cleared the snow for several dozen meters, leaving a miniature mountain down the road, doing the same from the direction Saitama had come from his house.

Saitama bit the inside of his cheek and looked back to the woman.

"Why couldn't you just do that for your car?"

"Because, Saitama, I am escorted. I'm not supposed to have to do anything."

"Well, I still need to go get that shovel. Later."

"H-how about I treat you to brunch?" Fubuki tried to smile, but her patience was waning. She would get Saitama in her faction, but the man was just so stubborn. The prospect of free food made him turn around and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Menial labor wasn't her strong suit, and using her power to shovel snow was mentally exhausting from the monotony. When she finally got back to her limo, Mountain Ape and Eyelashes were doting on her as usual, but she brushed them aside.

Once she was free to relax, her focus shifted to the Demon Cyborg who seemed more emotionless than usual, not to mention his color palate swap. Would it be rude to ask? She could just brush it off as making casual conversation.

Fubuki cleared her throat.

"So Demon Cyborg, may I ask what brought about your change?"

White Genos looked her way and gave a gentle smile rather unlike the constantly frowning or blank face she was used to.

"I am not the Demon Cyborg Miss Blizzard of Hell. I am White Genos."

"Yeah, didn't you see the news? Genos and his clones beat that monster awhile back." Saitama nonchalantly threw in.

Fubuki blinked. Then blinked again.

"Eyelashes, pull up this information. I wish to see it. Why was I not informed?"

"At once ma'am. And I didn't know either!"

"Me neither ma'am." Mountain Ape said from the driver's seat.

Fubuki was handed a tablet from Eyelashes and she pressed the screen, showing off the live news coverage of the Genos she was familiar with facing off against the Dragon level threat. When the reporter attempted to get an interview in, Genos was already speeding off and leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

Just how did Saitama manage to keep company like this?

"I see. So, er- you are White Genos?"

"Yes. That is the name graciously given to me by Teacher. I am an android clone of my original, Genos."

When he said nothing else, Fubuki shifted in her seat.

"Don't expect him to keep talking. He…does that."

The woman glanced to Saitama and back to White Genos.

"And who is the other one?"

"That is Black Genos. He is also an android clone of my original, Genos."

The limo was brought to a steady stop in front of a humble looking restaurant. The last time Fubuki tried to eat with Saitama, she had spent over fifteen minutes trying to find something with low calories. Instead, she studied her target and searched for some place humble enough to be pocket friendly for the average citizen as well as offer a healthy menu and a nice atmosphere.

They had their own booth away from prying eyes, but as they entered through the front, there were still gawkers and people hurrying to take pictures with their phones.

Saitama seemed as though he hadn't had a care in the world and only paused when White Genos spoke up.

"Teacher, may I sit by the window? I wish to see the birds."

"Sure man."

Birds?

Fubuki looked out the window and there was indeed a small nest of birds sitting just inches away from the glass.

"You have a liking for birds?" Fubuki asked when they had gotten seated.

"Yes. Teacher said that I should get a hobby. So I have taken up the hobby of studying birds. I like birds."

"I see…"

Having a clone of an S rank hero could be an unexpected bonus, even if it meant putting up with awkward silences.

"So White Genos, what kind of bird is that? Mind telling me about it?"

"That is a Song Thrush. The song thrush, Turdus philomelos, has brown upperparts and black-spotted cream or buff underparts and has three recognized subspecies. Its distinctive song, which has repeated musical phrases, has frequently been referred to in poetry."

White Genos went on, and on, and on about the bird throughout their meal, only pausing to eat his entire plate in seconds, then keep talking. It was like Fubuki opened up a talking text book that didn't have a mute function.

Saitama wasn't paying attention at all, enjoying his meal at his own pace and not even looking up at the other two.

"She lays four or five bright glossy blue eggs which are lightly spotted with black or purple; they are typically 2.7 x 2.0 centimeters 0.79 x 1.06 inches in size and weigh 6.0 grammes 0.21 ounces, of which 6% is shell."

The bill had already been paid for and White Genos was _still_ talking. Fubuki had no idea how to get the other to shut up about birds. She asked him, true, but she hadn't expected to be bombarded with this much information. She shot Saitama a pleading look and he just shrugged. Fubuki was sure this was some form of punishment or a sign. But she surely was never going to ask White Genos about anything relating to birds ever again.

Fubuki ended up escorting Saitama to a store that sold shovels and back to the outskirts of City Z just because she didn't want to cut off White Genos, but he kept going on until they had finally reached their destination.

"As with hunting, there is little evidence that the taking of wild birds for aviculture has had a significant effect on wild populations."

Finally, White Genos had gone silent.

During the ride back Fubuki had slumped in her seat in the most un-lady like of fashions.

"Ma'am, is something the matter?"

"Send an order out. Never speak of birds for at least a week. Even if there's a threat, don't tell me about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eggs and a toaster

Genos grit his artificial teeth as the scrubbing wand he used for cleaning snapped in his grip. He hadn't bought any cleaning supplies, only using what Saitama had lying around. Genos took it upon himself to clean the house daily, but he hadn't anticipated damaging his teacher's belongings when he let himself be distracted for a second. Frowning, he set the damaged scrubber down and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Saitama looked over just as he slipped his well-worn Oppai hoodie over his head to see Genos exiting the bathroom.

"Teacher, I have just received a call from headquarters. My presence is needed, and I will return as soon as possible. However, I will also have to go to a store to replace the scrubber I have damaged. I apologize for breaking your belongings, please forgive me."

The bald man blinked at Genos' bowing and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, how did you break the scrubber?"

Genos shifted his eyes momentarily, not raising his head.

"I was not careful and allowed myself to be distracted, causing my grip to fracture the handle."

"Your grip huh?" Saitama rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it can't be helped now. Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up the mail, and you don't have to look so miserable. The thing actually came with the apartment."

Genos raised his head hesitantly as Saitama gave him the most gentle of pats on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, see you when ya get back. Don't get anything pricey."

A chilly wind blew, causing the mail drone to sway slightly and Saitama watched as it made its mindless way back to where it came. The usual packages for Genos seemed heavier than usual and Saitama made an effort not to roll his eyes as he too turned back to his home.

A small, annoying piece of him was tempted to open the rather sizable box for Genos' portion of the mail, but he shrugged it off. His time would come soon enough. Saitama settled for flipping through his own mail instead.

Hate mail, hate mail, hate, hate, a bill, and…

Saitama smiled.

The envelope had a heart sticker on its seal and he opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Baldy,_

 _I really appreciate you saving me and my cat. I wanted to write you a thank you so my mommy helped me spell good! (Ha Ha!)_

 _Thank you, and my cat Kiki says thank you too! And my mommy!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eiko Ayami_

Ignoring the first line, Saitama leaned back against his rolled up futon and re-read the letter. Just as he was about to fold it back up, he noticed a rather thick piece of paper that was behind the letter. It was a glossed ad for a day spa.

Then an idea clicked.

* * *

Genos located his teacher reclined on his futon, watching the news. Upon closing the door, Saitama turned to him with an expression Genos wasn't expecting. Smiling, Saitama beckoned him over. Only pausing to remove his shoes, Genos was sitting on his knees in a moment's time.

"Yes Teacher?"

"So about your grip problem from before," Saitama began. "I think I managed to find you a good way to deal with that."

Genos was even more at attention.

Was Saitama going to give him special training?

Would this technique set him closer to his teacher's strength?

Did the man know something that could actually work with his mechanical body?

"Massages!"

Genos wasn't sure how to respond.

"Excuse me Teacher?"

Saitama didn't really offer much teacher like advice, but now he actually had something to say that wasn't completely made up bullshit.

"You see Genos, the human body is very delicate. One wrong poke and they could lose an eye. If you train your mind- or calibrate whatever to deal with the human body, maybe you won't go around breaking my things."

That ending sounded more facetious than Saitama intended, but his student didn't care at all. Genos' eyes widened and he appeared breathless. In a lightning fast scramble, he already had his notebook, a pen, and was writing through pages complete with diagrams and all kinds of notes. Genos swore under his breath as he ran out of pages and snatched up the next empty notebook, continuing on while Saitama watched.

"Teacher, thank you for your words of wisdom. Truly, you are awe inspiring." Genos said after finishing his notes.

"Mhmm, so this place offers lessons. Why don't you and your clones go on down and take them up on their offer, you're an S rank maybe they'll give you them for free. Ya know, something about the greater good." Saitama said as he handed Genos the pamphlet.

"At once, Teacher!"

Saitama could hear the muffled voices of the others and three simultaneous sonic booms as they followed their master's instructions.

Saitama smiled. He wasn't sure if his advice would work, but he felt some relief that he wasn't totally useless as a teacher.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Century Egg

Spring was approaching slowly but surely. There were still remnants of stubborn ice and snow that took their time melting even when the sun's subtle warmth made most of it melt. Saitama was thankful because it meant less below zero days and he could actually go to the store without getting snow whipped in his face.

Upon returning home, he noticed the door to the android's place was open. He set his groceries inside of his own kitchenette, then curiously ventured next door. He almost never visited the two androids, so he wasn't really sure what to expect. One side of the room had framed feathers of all sizes, including those from that Dragon level threat, and a bookshelf of at least fifty books. Saitama bent on his knees, reading "The Curious Lives of the Birds of Paradise." Standing back up, he observed the other side.

There were several shelves lined with glass figurines, from animals to abstract things. One shelf seemed entirely dedicated to Saitama, ranging from the size of his big toe to being as big as his outstretched hand.

Should he be creeped out? Maybe. But he did tell him to find a hobby and he stayed committed to it.

"Hello Teacher." A voice said behind Saitama.

Saitama turned and saw Black Genos standing and smiling in the doorway with a box in his arms.

"Hey, you know your door was open right?"

"Yes. I just finished a few figures and I wanted them to cool. So I simply left the door open to allow cool air in."

Black Genos closed the door behind him and placed the box in what would have been a closet for Saitama.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Teacher?"

"No thanks man. I got some groceries to put up."

"Oh but Teacher." Black Genos began, extending his arms outward. "Allow me to show you what I learned during massage training. The masseuses was quite… comfortable, when I demonstrated my new found ability on her."

"If you're offering me a massage, again- no thanks. See ya."

Saitama was about to turn but saw pure hurt across the android's face.

"O-oi."

"I'm sorry to have failed you Teacher. It appears my training was not enough."

"Wait- no! I mean, you haven't _failed_ me. Good job! You did good. But I'm just not really a massage kind of guy is all."

Black Genos stopped looking like he was about to cry.

"Really Teacher?"

" _Yeeaah_." Saitama scratched the back of his neck. "If it makes you feel better you could um, show me what you learned?"

The android bowed. "Yes, of course Teacher. I will not let you down."

"Ok, come on over." Saitama said with all the enthusiasm of barely any at all.

After putting away the groceries, he moved his coffee table aside and forced himself to look at Black Genos who was just smiling away.

"So, what did you learn?"

"Please, sit down Teacher."

Saitama did as such and Black Genos followed suit.

"First, I'll start with the face."

Black Genos went on about muscles, tissues and other parts of the anatomy Saitama had long stopped listening to. He just let himself have his face poked and prodded at until it tingled which wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience.

Cool metal fingers warmed by his skin pushed and rubbed along his neck, and Saitama barely tuned in to what the android said.

"You know, you could give yourself your own neck massage. Unfortunately, as I lack human muscle and a proper nervous system, this portion of the lesson wasn't really that helpful."

"How interesting." Saitama droned.

The older man watched and felt as Black Genos moved behind him, letting his fingers drag down to his shoulders. Saitama didn't want to admit it, but he actually felt rather relaxed. Instead of moving down his lower back, his right arm was lifted and he felt his muscles being worked on as the other sat closely behind him, moving to his side so he could get a better reach.

"Black Genos, what are you doing?" Genos asked. Saitama turned to see the other as he stepped into the apartment and stood before them.

"Hey Genos, he's showing me the stuff you guys learned at that spa."

"I see." Genos knelt on the other side of Saitama. "Oh, you're moving on to the wrist."

"Yes. Teacher's body truly is amazing. My pressure indicators have never been more accurate and Teacher isn't tense at all. It is as though he is in perfect condition at all times."

"Truly amazing Teacher!"

Saitama mentally groaned as Genos too began babbling on about muscles and just how great his were while Black Genos continued to rub his hands. He was only thankful that White Genos wasn't there as well or else he might scream.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know it may see like I'm neglecting original Genos, but I'm not.

Chapter 10: Sugar Egg

"Teacher, may I speak with you?"

Saitama was in the process of unrolling his futon for a nap and looked up.

White Genos was standing at his side, patiently awaiting a reply.

"If it's about birds-no."

"I assure you it is not. This is about you and I."

"About us?" Saitama sat on the edge of his now unrolled futon and White Genos sat on his knees by his side.

"Yes. After observing the memories of my original and yourself, I have found myself with a new desire to become closer with you, Teacher."

"I don't know how your emotions work man, but I'm not into dudes."

White Genos smiled softly and shook his head.

"That is not my intent Teacher. I simply wish to be of more use to you in any way possible."

Saitama remained quiet, thinking of something that sounded teacher like to get the other to go away. Yet nothing came. Instead, he chose to speak his mind.

"Genos already does more than enough. There's not really anything you _can_ do."

"I… see." White Genos looked down then stood, not saying another word and exited the apartment.

Saitama wanted to believe he was just being his usual robot like self and going back to stare at a wall in his own apartment, but another part of him said that wasn't likely the case. That part of him was ignored for the sake of a nap.

* * *

When Saitama awoke, Genos was wiping down the glass window to the balcony, the light smell of glass cleaner lingering in the air.

"Ah, good afternoon Teacher."

"Mmmhmm." Saitama rubbed at his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Once he was fully awake, Genos was at his computer.

"Teacher, I will be taking White Genos' remains back to the lab tomorrow since Dr. Stench will not be available today. Is that alright?"

The man did a double take.

"Remains? What?"

"Yes. Black Genos informed me that White Genos had himself deactivated."

"Wait, hold on. Why?"

Genos turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Was this not what you ordered Teacher? I was told that you had no further uses for him. "

The conversation prior to Saitama's nap came back and Saitama groaned. It was true he didn't really have many uses for him, aside from warming up the room with his mere presence, but he didn't mean for the other to robot kill himself.

"Teacher?"

"That idiot… Genos, can you power him back on or something?"

"It may take some time, since his weapon system and A.I. have been shut down completely, but I can."

Saitama waved one hand and rubbed his forehead with the other.

"Yeah, go do that please."

"At once Teacher!"

When Genos was gone Saitama laid back down spread eagle. He had just woken up and he was just sure he was going to get a headache. It was as though people willingly misinterpreted everything he said or something. After a minute of wishing he was just stuck in an annoying dream, Saitama rose once more and rolled up his futon. Genos claimed it would take some time to re-animate the android, so he moved to prepare lunch.

Genos returned some time later and Saitama looked up from the television.

"Teacher, I have done as you asked."

"Thanks. I need to pay that idiot a visit."

White Genos stepped out of his pod a second before Saitama walked into the apartment.

"Teacher? Why have I been re-activated?"

The android was pushed to the ground by the palm of Saitama's hand and he sat on the floor as well.

"What the hell man?!"

"Error: 110. I am afraid I do not comprehend."

Saitama smacked his face into his palms then grabbed the other by his shoulders, giving a light shake for good measure.

"Dude, I didn't say _kill_ yourself."

"But teacher, I was told I am no longer of use to you."

"No you idiot I said there isn't much you can do because Genos does all the work! What about your hobby?"

White Genos looked at the feathers lining the walls. There was still some empty space left and some frames that had been hung up but had nothing within.

"Oh."

Saitama sighed and let the other go. Crossing his legs, he put on a serious expression and pointed to White Genos.

"Listen up. I got a mission for you. You are not allowed to die or shut yourself off until you've collected a feather from every kind of bird out there."

"I will commence the mission at once Tea-"

"No."

The android froze despite being in a half standing position.

"You're not gonna do it all at once. You're going to take your damn time and keep on living. I'd better not see you zipping across the planet just for some feathers all day either. You got it?"

White Genos had lowered himself back to the floor and looked into his teacher's eyes. The man was serious, and he felt something well within him.

His expression fell blank as he searched his internal archives for what this was.

Admiration, adoration, loyalty, care, faith…

"Yes teacher." He said, allowing the emotional overload to process in his mind.

"Good." Saitama patted him on the head and stood. "I think I'll watch the disaster news now. Later."

The man left without another word and Genos stared at the spot he was in for a few minutes before hearing a high pitched song outside.

Turning, there was a small red bird hopping on the edge of the balcony.

"Pine grosbeak…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This ain't your grandma's Now in three flavors!

Chapter 11: Chocoflan

Black Genos was pissed off.

Genos had been given more chocolate than both he and Saitama could handle so the androids had been invited over to help them get rid of it. After a monster attack that nearly destroyed a large chunk of City F, Genos had more gifts than he could deal with for being on the scene. Though it was Saitama who dealt the finishing blow given that Black, White and Genos had become incapacitated.

Black Genos caught a glimpse of what was sent to Saitama and his eyes had gone alight with fury. Not only had they had the nerve to insult Saitama, they actually went lengths to threaten the man.

"Nah man, it's ok. Some people just feel the need to do weird things. I mean, you have to be really dedicated to keep sending the same thing over and over." Saitama said.

Genos had placed a hand on his shoulder and looked his duplicate in the eye, shaking his head.

"I too had plans to confront this type of… person. Just let it go."

Black Genos scowled and looked to White Genos who for despite his lack of displaying emotion, seemed to have an unpleasant expression on his face.

"I apologize. I cannot consume any more of the chocolates for it creates an unsavory flavor. Please excuse me." White Genos said, turning to leave.

Saitama didn't seem to mind, flipping through letter after letter of junk and half-baked thankyous. Some Black Genos wasn't even sure were words of gratitude or spite. Black Genos continued to consume the small chocolates, converting them to fuel as he went along.

At the same time he scanned the letter's contents and stored them in his memory. He could not let those maggots get away with their crime.

An entire day passed and Black Genos had managed to track down the names and addresses of all those who wronged his teacher. He decided he'd pay them all a visit in alphabetical order.

The sender lived in City F, and Black Genos made a bee line in the sky to their home. Instead of crashing to the ground, he chose to land softly on the balcony of their high rise apartment. They wouldn't know what was coming.

Inside the apartment, a young woman paused painting her nails when the sliding of her balcony caught her attention.

Heavy footsteps came from the direction of the master bedroom, and she felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her head.

Should she call out? Should she run?

Looking at her surroundings, there was a house phone in the room behind her, but the front door was feet away.

Dressed in just a cotton night gown, she considered her options with a rapid heartbeat.

The footsteps stopped and fear locked her legs in place.

Black Genos listened around the apartment. He was in the bedroom, but could hear the sounds of television in another room. Setting his auditory sensors at a higher level, he could hear breathing and a fast heartbeat. It appeared that he wasn't being overly stealthy. But it was alright.

He continued walking into the next room and watched as a young woman fell out of a loveseat. She was rather plump and a curler in her hair had become dislodged in the fall. The source of it seemed to stem from the foot massager that now had splashes of water on the carpeted floor.

When they locked eyes, she seemed to relax then tense twice as much.

"M-Mr. Demon Cyborg! Wha-what are you? I mean…" she cleared her throat, moving to sit on the armrest of the loveseat. "What brings you here?"

Black Genos wordlessly fished in his pockets and handed her an envelope.

"Please, read this."

The young woman blinked in confusion then looked down to the letter. She stared in confusion as to why she was given the letter she wrote to some sham of a hero but complied.

"To the bald hack. Please kill yourself. All you do is ruin everything and don't deserve to be called a hero. You're a villain."

"You're Chiki Banko, correct?"

"Y-yes?" Chiki blanched when she looked back up. The man looked down on her like he had seen something unsightly and was ready to blast it to pieces.

"What's going on? D-did I-ah!"

Black Genos had grabbed the other by the face and hoisted her up into a standing position. His grip was tight and Chiki pulled at his fingers to no avail. Black Genos paid no need to the streaks of nail polish that were getting all over his hand as he applied a small amount of heat to his palm.

"A! Stop stop! It's hot! Stop!"

"Oh? Why should I? You see, telling a hero who worked tirelessly to protect _pigs_ like you to kill themselves is akin to villainy. And villains need to be punished."

Chiki had begun attempting to pull her head away and kicking to no avail. Black Genos smirked and increased the heat by several degrees. Yelping, Chiki tried hitting the cyborg's hands and arm as hot tears spilled down her face.

There was a mechanical whir akin to Black Genos' own and he turned to see his original burst in from the bedroom, expression livid.

The android dropped the young woman to block as he was tackled down to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Genos yelled.

Black Genos glared at his original.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." A metal fist crashed into his face twice and he resumed glaring at his original with now fractured skin.

"You do not harm innocents."

"She was not innocent."

Another punch.

"You have my memories; you remember the first time it happened."

"These lowlifes cannot simply learn unless they are taught. And I will teach them!"

Soft crying caught Genos' ear and he looked to Chiki on the floor crying. Her face was extremely red though not burnt. Genos looked down to his clone once more and released him to speak to her.

"Did he hurt you? Aside from… that."

Chiki looked up, sobbing.

"I don't understand what's going on! Who is that? Who are _you_? I thought you were a hero!" she cried in a high pitched whine.

Genos wasn't an expert on comforting people, but he at least owed her the truth.

"That is a clone of mine. I wasn't careful with watching his actions." Though it was true he'd have done the same months ago if Saitama hadn't stopped him. "You do not appear to have any further injuries, though I will pay for any medical expenses if necessary."

Black Genos stood as flakes of skin fell from his face. He said nothing as he watched his original and the young woman. Genos looked his way and they shared identical narrowed eyes. Genos sighed and looked back to Chiki.

"It's not nice sending hate mail. You should send an apology." Genos looked around the room and spotted a pen and paper. He left Chiki momentarily to write on it and hand it to her.

"Call this number for anything else. Black Genos, the apartment, now."

* * *

Saitama was seldom upset over anything, and Genos couldn't meet his teacher's eyes as he bowed. Black Genos chose to keep his eyes to the floor. Saitama stood in front of both of them with his lip set in a tight line and his arms crossed.

"That was entirely out of line."

"Teacher I-"

"Shut it."

White Genos paused his washing of dishes to observe the trio then returned to his job. Genos had rushed out and asked him to complete the task of household chores without an explanation. After hearing Genos' initial report, he too felt what he discovered was shame. Though there was also some satisfaction knowing the one who wronged his teacher had some punishment.

"You are not a little kid, so I'm not treating you like one. But you're not a monster either. Punching you won't solve anything, but neither will locking you up." Saitama breathed through his nose. "All I can say is don't ever try that again or else I may actually have to put you down."

Black Genos looked up in surprise.

"I told you, some people just like to do weird things. Whoever that person was, they're not harming anyone, they're not a monster. They're a person that needs protecting, so I'll protect them. Got it?"

"Y-yes teacher."

"I'm going out to patrol."

Genos and Black Genos quickly stepped out of Saitama's way as he walked between them, moving to put on his hero costume and headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh sleep deprivation you are my only friend and eternal rival.

I honestly think I'm calling it quits here. I don't plan to update this again since I think it ran its course and ended on a good enough note. But who knows. Since I'm liable to care about things at random. Thank you all for your reviews and support.

Chapter 12: Eggnog

White Genos stared at Black Genos who stared at the wall separating them from their Teacher. From the way the other's eyes were dilated, he could see that Black Genos was using his thermal sensors to watch Saitama through the wall. They hadn't spoken ever since the incident, but being almost the same person, White Genos could tell the other wanted nothing more than to break down the wall and apologize one thousand times or more.

Meanwhile, at the other apartment; Saitama looked at outside to his balcony with irritation.

There was a gigantic mess everywhere, down the street, and all over other buildings. A gargantuan Cattail plant monster attacked, and Saitama punched it. What he didn't know was that it would coat nearly all of the city in several feet of fuzz. Saitama blew out a long sigh and opened the glass door, fanning at this face as he did so. The fluffy mass had started to waft inside his apartment and he quickly took all his laundry and his beloved cactus indoors.

Genos was quick to clean up the fuzz that had gotten in and Saitama had begun placing the items around the apartment where they would be out of the way.

The teen cyborg gave Saitama a long look and returned to dusting the small room. It was not his doing, but he still felt responsible for the other's actions to a degree. Black Genos had pieces of his personality after all, but Black Genos was still his own person. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but closed it.

Several more days had passed in a similar fashion. Saitama didn't speak to the androids, the androids didn't so much as make a peep, and Genos could think of nothing to do or say.

"Genos." Saitama called.

"Yes Teacher!" the cyborg immediately responded, looking up from the computer's screen.

"Turns out there's a sale today. Let's head out in a few minutes."

"Of course Teacher."

Genos glanced at the apartment next door as he and Saitama exited their own. There was no movement, but he was sure that they were being watched.

The grocery store was buzzing with excited Demon Cyborg fans. Saitama paid them no mind, as usual. There were not too quiet whispers about the infamous Caped Baldy as well.

"Ugh why is he always with Cyborg Prince?"

"What a leech."

Even as Saitama paid them no mind, Genos could never suppress the urge to shut them all up. Black Genos' actions surfaced to the front of his mind, and he clenched his fist. Instead, he gave them the sharpest glare he could manage.

Saitama simply picked up what he needed or what was on sale. As the sky began to change color during the earlier part of approaching evening, Genos finally began working up the courage to speak.

"Teacher, may I ask you a question?"

Saitama raised an eyebrow.

"You just did. Why, something the matter?"

Genos winced at the jab.

"I apologize. But… about Black Genos… And what he did."

Genos averted his eyes when he saw the traces of displeasure upon Saitama's face.

"What about it?"

"I know it is not my place to speak for him, but, he is also a part of me. Or rather-"

"Get to the point." Saitama urged.

"Would you like for him to be de-activated? I realize there is nothing either of us can do to change what happened, but you've seemed bothered ever since the incident."

Saitama was silent for several seconds then stopped walking. Genos halted immediately after and watched as the man put his hands on his hips.

"What is this?"

"Teacher?"

"You feel responsible for something you didn't do? Looks to me like you're trying to kill _yourself_ so you can stop feeling guilty."

"I…"Genos couldn't think of a way to respond.

"Listen, when we get back, go get the others. We're gonna have a talk."

Black Genos practically sped into the next door apartment when Genos had came in and told him Saitama wanted to speak.

White Genos followed closely behind.

The three disciples sat side by side across from Saitama. He wrapped one arm around his knee and rested his chin as he thought of what to say. The room was completely silent except for breathing and the soft release of air from the three mechanical bodies. He really didn't want to go through with this, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the atmosphere that had practically suffocated the entire apartment.

Straightening his back, Saitama crossed his legs and addressed the three in front of him.

"I know things have been tense for the past few days. But, I want to say- I'm sorry."

Black Genos leaned forward and Saitama held up a hand.

"Let me talk." He lowered his hand and sighed. "I've been a really shitty teacher. I don't- I can't teach an android how to be like me, and I can't teach any of you- well anything! It's my fault for what happened."

The three on the other side of the table remained quiet.

"I don't bother trying to go after or say something to people like that because it's not something I _want_ to be bothered with. I'm just a hero for a hobby. It doesn't matter if they want to hate me, because I'll still save them. But… because of that, I let the situation turn into something that hurt you. And I'm sorry."

There was a _whoosh_ and Saitama was knocked off balance as cool arms wrapped around him from his front. Once he'd recovered from falling back onto the floor, he saw Black Genos was embracing him tightly, his chin buried deep into his neck.

"D-dude, what?"

"I disagree. You're the greatest teacher I could ever hope for. And- even if you cannot teach me anything, I'm forever grateful I could study under someone like you."

"Hey!" Saitama's ears burned at the praise. "It's not that big of a deal."

Just as the man had managed to get back into a sitting position, White Genos was at his side, slowly wrapping his white and icy blue arms around him from the side.

"Teacher….I believe the feeling I am experiencing is happiness. You make me happy, and I would like to continue living like this."

"C'moooon guys." Saitama groaned. His face and body were getting hotter.

Finally, a third person was added to the mass of limbs and bodies as Genos wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing his chin against the top of Saitama's head.

"Please excuse me for being so bold Teacher." He said softly.

Saitama wanted to struggle, yet he remained still. They stayed like that for several moments then he spoke.

"The cabbage I got today might go bad soon, let's make a hot pot."


End file.
